Bugs
by Zeenath and Moiira
Summary: Ep.8 S.1 My version of how things should of went. Wincest, Rated M for later on action, Sam and Dean, shouldn't have to hide they're feelings. Please Review. Zeenath. Who doesn't suck at Summaries... Seriously, tell me so they can help! XD
1. You Watch

Hey so I was watching Episode 8 from Season 1 of Supernatural… and well with a lot of the "We except homeowners of any race, religion, skin color or…Sexual orientation" it made me want to alternate it to " Oh thank you, that's really appreciated " XD So it's basically the same thing, but from time to time, we hear what is going through the boys heads and later on, new things happen during this mission ;]

So Let's start!

I do NOT own the show Supernatural and I do NOT get ANY money for making this, just amusement and entertainment.

This contains homosexuality and incest it is raided M for mature contents, like sexual intercourse later on in the alternated episode, in the episode there isn't really violence between people but against bugs. Basically canon. So I hope you guys enjoy my alternated version. Please leave a review, if you liked it or not doesn't matter, I love to know you read it and maybe you could help me ? Tell me you're ideas!

Supernatural – Bugs, Season 1, Episode 8 –Alternated to my likings.

"Man these are some fat houses huh?" Said a worker from Oklahoma Gas & Power; he had brown hair, beard and all. "I'd like to live here."

His partner laughed, he had his hair worn short to a point he'd be called balled.

"Yeah, too bad you can't afford it." He said after spraying paint on the land.

"Yeah you're right, this neighbor hood will be damn expensive once it's done." The first man said laughing sadly.

Then a sound started, kind of like the ground was making it, like a trembling noise.

The man spraying paint knelt down to touch the ground wondering where it came from.

"Man this place is perfect!" The brown haired man said. A bug then decided to bite him on the neck. He slapped it off. "Ow! Except for the mosquitoes."

"Aaaaah!"

The ground under the balled worker collapsed making him fall into the ground.

"Dustin?!" His coworker yelled when he noticed the hole that engulfed his friend.

"Help me I'm trapped! Ugh…I broke my ankle!" The man yelled back as the brown haired man ran to the hole.

"Alright I'll go get a rope!" He then left to their van.

Dustin held on to his leg with a pained expression gasping and cringing to the pain his ankle was giving him.

"Oh damn!" He groaned.

He noticed bugs crawling around him and onto his hand.

"Arg!" He let out while hitting them off panicked.

"Oh god."

"Travis HELP!" Dustin yelled when more bugs started to crawl all over him.

Travis was ravaging through the stuff in the van looking hurriedly for some rope to get his friend out of that hole.

"HANG ON!" He yelled back

Beetles were moving all over him, a huge number of them were moving all over the place.

"TRAVIS HELP!" The man screamed franticly squirming around the small hole as best he could.

"AHHH!"

"Okay Dustin! It's okay!" Travis yelled while running back to the hole having found what he was looking for.

"Dustin, Dustin I'm here!" He looked down the hole with a flashlight.

"Oh god." Travis let out.

His friend was dead.

(Sam's P.O.V.)

Sam was sitting on the car looking at an article in the newspaper "_Local Death a Medical Mystery: 'Accelerated' Mad Cow Disease Suspected in Local Death._"

Dean came out of the bar they were parked in front of, laughing and waving some money around.

"You know we could get day jobs once and a while." Sam reprimanded.

'_He looks so smug… Stupid hot brother that doesn't know….wait…I didn't not just think that.'_

"Hunting's our day job." Dean retorted while counting his money. "And the pay is crap."

"Yeah but hustling pool?" Sam commented. "Credit card scams? It's not the most honest thing in the world Dean."

'_And you know how much we aren't bad people, especially not you…'_

"Well let's see, honest." Dean held out his left hand, which was empty. "Fun and easy." He held his right hand, which was holding the money. "It's no contest, besides were good at it, it's what we were raised to do."

"Yeah well how we were raised was jacked." Sam said.

"Yeah says you." Dean commented. "We got a new gig or what?"

He got closer to him.

'_Damn he is hot from up close like that… ARG! What the hell?!'_

"Maybe." Sam said while getting quickly off of the hood of the car he was sitting on. "Oasis Plains, Oklahoma, not far from here. Gas company employee, Dustin Berwash, supposedly died from Creutzfeldt-Jakob."

"Huh?" Dean asked looking utterly confused.

'_Heh, he's so cute when he doesn't understand what I say…'_

"Human Mad-Cow disease." Sam answered with a small laugh.

"Mad-cow? Wasn't that on Opera?" Dean answered while leaning onto the car.

"…You watch Opera?" Sam asked slightly surprised and amused, he couldn't help himself but imagine him in front of a TV and bitching at a women who Oprah was talking to and saying shit like _"Oh girl come on!"_

'_You will never stop surprising me.'_

Dean stayed silent for a couple seconds; you could almost see a blush.

"So this guy eats a bad burger, why is it our kind of thing?" Dean said trying to avoid answering his brother's question.

"Mad-Cow disease causes massive brain degeneration it takes months, even years for the damage to appear but this guy Dustin, sounds like his brain disintegrated in about an hour, maybe less." Sam explained.

"Okay that's weird." Dean commented.

"Yeah, it could be a disease, it could be something way nastier." Sam insinuated.

"Alright, Oklahoma! Man, work, work, work, No time to spend my money." Dean whined while getting into the car.

Sam rolled his eyes, but he didn't mind, it wouldn't be Dean if he didn't make comments like that.

The two Winchester brothers got out of the car and walked up to a man beside a truck.

"Travis Weaver?" Sam asked.

"Yes that's right" The man answered looking up at the two boys.

"You the Travis that worked with uncle Dusty?" Dean asked after looking at Sam who couldn't help but blush.

'_Why am I blushing?'_

"Dustin never mentioned nephews." Travis answered, surprised.

"Really?" Dean asked, Sam looking down. "Oh, he sure mentioned you, he said you were the greatest." Dean smiled.

"Yeah" Sam agreed in a low voice, almost whispering it.

'_God lying is getting old…but why are you so GOOD at it?'_

"Ah, he did?" Travis smiled softly, "Huh." Tears could almost be seen in his eyes.

'_Damn, I guess if I'd lose my partner in work I'd be as sad…'_

His train of thought stopped… and he looked towards Dean.

'_No I'd be devastated.'_

"And so we wanted to ask you…eum…" Dean started, Travis looking up to him a bit more seriously. "What exactly happened out there?"

Travis looked to the side, remembering the death of his partner didn't seem like the greatest thing….

"I'm not sure…" He started, "He fell in a sink hole, I went to the truck to get some rope and um… by the time I got back…" He choked on his word keeping silent.

"What did you see?" Dean asked. Sam, looking from the sidelines, was trying to stop his train of thought of himself being in the place of Travis.

"Nothing." Travis admitted, swallowing hard. "Just Dustine."

"No wounds?" Sam asked with concern. "Or anything?"

"Oh well he was bleeding." He answered looking towards Sam. "His eyes, his ears, nose…that's it."

"Do you think it could be this whole mad cow thing?" Dean asked with bit of disbelief.

Travis shook his head…

"I don't know…it's what the doctors are saying." He answered.

"But if it was…He would of acted strange before hand." Sam started with his know-it-all dialect. "Like dementias, lost of motor control. You haven't noticed anything like that?"

"Nah, no way." Travis answered truthfully. " Yeah, but then again if it wasn't some disease then what the hell was it?"

Sam huffed a little.

"That's a good question." Dean took over.

"You know, could you tell us where this happened?" Sam asked with a little hope.

"Yeah, sure." Travis gave in.

"_**Luxury Homes, Oasis Plains Edition, Now Selling."**_

Houses everywhere, being built, the impala, Deans baby, stood out a fair amount.

The two boys had fallowed Travis' information and ended up in front of where they're "Uncle" had fallen and died.

Police tape was around the hole in the ground.

The Winchesters got out of the now parked car and started walking towards it.

"Huh." Dean started looking at the hole more carefully. "What do you think?"

"I don't know, but if that guy, Travis was right, it happened pretty damn fast." Sam answered as they both passed under the _caution_ tape.

"So what? Some sort of creature chewed on his brain?" Dean asked as they took out a flashlight, to look down the hole.

"No, there'd be an entry wound." Sam sighed at Dean's clueless-ness. "Sounds like this thing worked from the inside."

They both leaned in to look into the hole.

Dean moved the light to try and see the more he could through the roots that covered the view.

'_hm…he smells nice…it just makes me want to…'_

"Huh…. Looks like there's only room for one." Dean commented, he closed his flashlight and he passed under the tape once again. "Want to flip a coin?"

Sam got up, looking towards his brother with slight confusion.

"Dean we have no idea what's down there." He pointed out.

Dean walked towards some rope that was lying on the grass not far from there and picked it up.

"Alright, I'll go if you're scared." The eldest said. "Scared?" He looked towards Sam with a tone of _"I'm laughing at you"_.

"Flip the damn coin." Sam answered with an annoyed look.

Dean chuckled; he just knew how his brother worked.

He looked in his pants pockets for that coin.

'_Could he stop being so good looking when he smiles like that? And smug looking as if he knows how things are going to turn out, I wish I could just kiss that look off his face and show him something he didn't expect from me…'_

"Call it near, chicken." Dean said. He then flipped the coin and as he was about to catch it, Sam caught it irritated at both his brother and his inner thoughts that were growing wilder and wilder as the days passed by.

'_I thought I had gotten that under control!'_

"I'm going." The youngest said irritably.

"I said I'd go." Dean said, laughing a little.

"I'm going." Sam argued picking up the end of the rope and passing it around himself.

"Alright."

Sam sighed annoyed as he tied the rope at his waist.

"Don't drop me." Sam told Dean, as that one took the other end of the rope, getting ready.

Back in the car Dean driving like always, but Sam didn't care; he was carefully looking at what he had gotten from the hole.

"So you found some Beetles, in a hole, in the ground." Dean said with a bit of a _"and why is it important?"_ feel to it. "That's shocking Sam."

Sam looked up with irritation.

"There were no tunnels, no tracks, no evidence of _any_ other kind of creature down there." Sam explained, as Dean seemed to find the story long. "You know some beetles do eat meat, now it's usually dead meat but…."

"How many did you find down there?" Dean cut him off.

"Ten." Sam answered as he looked at the dead beetle in his hand.

"That'd take a lot more then that to eat out some dudes brain." Dean commented.

"Well maybe there were more." Sam argued.

"Eh, I don't know, sounds like a stretch to me." Dean answered.

"Well we need more information on the area, the neighborhood or whether anything like this has ever happened before." Sam said.

Dean thought about it for a second. But then he noticed something outside.

"What?" Sam asked.

On their right there was a sign in front of the house with red balloons on it. The sign said: "Open" with and arrow pointing the way they were going.

"I know a good place to start." Dean said with a smile.

Sam looked outside and another sign not far from the other said "BBQ" on it.

"Kind of hungry for a little BBQ, how about you?" He then said with laughter in his voice.

Sam then looked towards Dean with a look that said _"Seriously?"_ all over it.

"Well what, we can't talk to the locals?" Dean asked trying to defend his cause.

"And the free food has nothing to do with it?" Sam said not believing his brothers reasons.

"Of course not! I'm a professional." Dean said looking at the road.

"Right." Sam answered practically hearing the roll of his eyes in his voice.

Dean looked for somewhere to park his car and then the brothers got out of the impala.

So they started walking towards where the BBQ was happening.

"Growing up in a place like this, it'd freak me out." Dean commented.

"Why?" Sam asked confused.

Dean looked at his brother with a smile.

"Well the manicured lawns, 'how was your day honey', I'd blow my brains out." Dean said.

Sam sighed.

'_I'd love that with you…' _

Sam mentally slapped himself for what seemed to be the 10th time since they had gotten here.

"There's nothing wrong with _normal_." Sam argued.

Dean looked at him.

"I'd take our family over normal any day."

They walked towards the open house, knocked at the door and waited.

A man in a nice suit with his hair combed back, slightly gray, opened the door eagerly.

"Welcome!" The man cheered.

"Is this the BBQ?" Dean asked with a goofy smile.

Sam looked at him with a smile.

'_God he's so annoyingly cute…'_

"Yeah and not the best weather but…" The man continued making Sam laugh. It was a slightly rainy day. "I'm Larry Pike the developer here." He presented himself shaking Deans hand. "And you are?"

"Dean! This is Sam." The eldest of the brothers said.

Sam looked a little irritated by that.

'_What am I to you? A kid who can't present himself? I hate it when you do that Dean!'_

"Sam…" the two men said at the same time.

"Dean, good to meet you." Larry said. "So you two are interested in Oasis Plains?"

"Yes Sir!" Dean said with a smile as Sam nodded.

"Let me just say we accept homeowners of any race, religion, color or… sexual orientation." Larry said with a small smile.

Sam and Dean looked at him stunned. Sam smiled embarrassed and finding it funny that the man thought so of them.

'_I wish… Oh God Sam! I REALLY thought you had gotten this under control! Why was it that you left huh? THIS… exactly THIS'_

Dean on the other hand didn't seem to find it as funny.

He gave the man a stern look to Larry.

"We're brothers." The shorter of the two said almost accusing the other man.

Realizing the look on his brothers face, Sam felt a little bummed at the thought that he would never have the chance to say it.

'_Well of course not! You guys are brothers! He'll never feel the same way as me…and I just admitted it to myself…great.'_

Larry looked at the boys and seemed to go and say, _"Oh I'm sorry."_

"Our father is getting on in years and we're just looking for a place for him." Sam specified quickly to the developer while Dean looked a little irritated.

"Great!" Larry smiled. "Great, well seniors are welcomed too. Come on it." Larry moved away from the door letting the two boys into the house.

He brought them to the backyard where already a good amount of people were there, who were talking about the new places and eating the free food given there.

"You said you were the developer?" Sam asked as they exited the house.

"18 months ago I was walking this valley with my survey team, there was nothing here but for scrub wash and squirrels." The man specified as the two other men were listening. "And you know what we built such a nice place to live that I actually bought into it myself. This is our house."

He pointed to his house.

"We're the first family in, oasis plains." The man continued as he was getting closer and closer to a women with blond hair and a pink shirt. He put his arms around her shoulders. "This is my wife Joany."

"Hi there." The women said with a smile.

"Hi nice to meet you." She repeated as she shook Dean's hand.

"Sam and Dean." Larry presented.

"Sam." The youngest specified to Joany as he shook her hand.

"Pleasure." The blond lady said.

"Tell them how much you love the place honey." Larry said smiling. "And lie if you have to because we need to sell some houses."

His wife laughed. "Right."

Both Dean and Sam laughed at the exchange.

"Boys will you excuse me." The developer said as he left the group to mend some other business.

"Don't let the sells men routine scare you, this really is a great place to live." Joany told them with a smile.

"Hi I'm Linda Bloom, head of sells." A shorter woman with brown hair pulled in a neat bun, wearing a women's suit joined in the conversation.

"And Linda was second to move in." The blond lady added. "She's a very nosy neighbor though."

And she left the three talk as Linda laughed nervously.

"She's kidding of course." Linda continued. "I take it you two are interested in becoming homeowners."

"Well…" Dean started not looking really sure about this.

"Yeah, yeah, well…" Sam tried to help but failed.

"Well let me just say that we accept homeowners of any race, religion, color or sexual orientation." Linda cut them echoing Larry earlier.

Dean laughed bitterly, as Sam looked a bit bummed.

'_Dean REALLY doesn't seem to like the fact that we actually DO look like a gay couple…damn.'_

"Hm, right." Dean started. "Euh, I'm gonna go talk to Larry… 'kay honey."

And he left leaving a flustered Sam with an impression of being in a relationship to Linda.

'_Eh WHAT?' _Sam couldn't refrain a small blush and a corner smile as he thought he could be so for at least a couple seconds

TBC…

If you've seen the episode… I'm sure you ALL … and I mean _**ALL **_wanted to see something like what is coming up in your head!

Ha ha, hope you enjoy my happy little imagination XD

PLEASE REVIEW!

Zeenath. (This is me re-editing, hoping to continue soon!)


	2. Your Choices Are:

Hello world! ... So it's been ... like two years since I posted the first chapter... I suck so much... considering how much I read on ff net... I am horrible...

This is why I am doing the second chapter! YAY! HAPPY DANCE TIME!...

Yeah... okay, so I don't own anything, I am just changing small things from this specific episode, most of it is the same until... ( ^/^ ) .. yeah, so let's... keep going! :D

-You're Choices Are.

(Dean's P.O.V.)

Larry and Dean had just visited the upper floor of the house, coming down the stairs.

_'not bad'_

Larry kept explaining:

"You have three choices: carpet, hard wood and tile..."

"Whoa" Dean let out as he turned once down the last step, noticing glass jars filled with dirt and bugs crawling within it.

_'well, well, well...'_

"Someone likes bugs" He joked.

Larry turned his attention to the table and stood awkwardly.

"My son...He's into insects." He almost sighed. "He's very...inquisitive."

Dean nodded his head.

_'Didn't I see that look before?'_

"Hm." He replied.

_'Maybe Sammy's right... Who said that? Heh...'_

(Sam's P.O.V.)

"Who can say 'no' to a steam shower? I use mine every_day_" Linda from 'sells' cheered. She was still speaking to poor old Sammy boy.

He was focused on something on the table, making it hard to reply.

_'That wouldn't be good...'_

"Sounds great" He told her with a forced smile. Focusing back towards the tarantula moving slowly, inch by inch, closer towards Linda's hand.

"You also have three different whirlpool touch to choose from." The lady continued, oblivious to the insect crawling towards her. "The hardware for the tub also includes nickle, brass,..."

That's when Sam noticed a young teenage boy on the other side of the table smiling to himself as he watched the spider move.

_'Heh...Okay I get it.'_

"and when you see the kitchen... You can choose from..."

Sam couldn't take it anymore.

"Excuse me" He smiled at her and moved her lightly to the side.

"Euh...okay..." She walked off.

Sam reached down for the spider, cradling it in his big hands.

_'Come here big guy.'_

He started walking towards the young boy, handing the insect over he said:

"Is this yours?" He smiled knowingly.

"Are you going to tell my dad?" The boy accused with a laughter as he took the creature back.

"Depends, who's your dad?" Sam asked.

"Oh, yeah, _Larry _usually skips me in the family introduction." The kid joked.

"Ouch." Sam let out. "It's first name basis with the old-man, sounds pretty grim."

_'I get that...'_

"We're not exactly brochure material." The boy explained.

_'Yeah I guess we weren't either...'_

"Well hang in there, it gets better, all right" Sam smiled at him. "I promise."

The young man looked at him, slight disbelief in his eyes.

"What..." He started.

"Matthew!" A man called out.

Both Sam and Matthew turned and saw Larry come out of the house, Dean behind him.

_'Oh, here we go...'_

The man walked up to them, staring intensely at what his boy was holding in his hands.

He stood beside him, turned towards Sam.

"I'm so sorry about my son and his...pet." The man let out with slight annoyance in his voice.

"It's no bother." Sam smiled at him.

"Excuse us." Larry took his boy by the shoulder and started walking away, a small scowl in his face.

_'Didn't I see that before?' _

Dean finally got to him and shrugged.

Sam huffed a little.

"Remind you of somebody?" He asked Dean, mentioning the kid and his dad.

Dean looked over to the exchange going on as Larry seemed to be reprimanding his son.

He looked back towards his brother with a confused look.

"Dad." Sam pointed out almost sad to say.

Dean looked at him with slight shock, he huffed a little himself.

"Dad never treated us like that." He claimed incredulous.

_'oh, right of course, you didn't...'_

Sam laughed, a taste of irritation on his tongue.

"Well dad never treated you like that, you were perfect." Sam said.

_'That's great Dean! Yeah, Sam stand up straighter would ya?! Pfft...'_

"He was all over my case." He complained.

His brother looked at him a couple seconds, then shook his head.

"You don't remember." Sam let out with a bit of accusation in his tone.

_'Of course you don't. You didn't understand."_

Dean looked at him his features showing disbelief.

"Wha...Maybe sometimes he had to raise his voice because you were out there lying."

_'Wow..Really Dean?'_

Sam laughed, "Yeah, like when I was saying I'd rather play soccer then learn bow hunting."

Dean looked at him with a stern look. "Bow hunting is an important skill."

_'God! He totally made you into his little brainless soldier...Urg!'_

"Whatever." Sam concluded, having enough. "So how was your tour?"

Dean smiled.

"Oh it was excellent, I'm ready to buy." He claimed.

Sam laughed.

"So you might be on to something..." The eldest continued, becoming more serious. "Looks like Dustin Berwatch wasn't the first strange death around here."

They leaned a bit closer to each other.

Sam had to repress himself from gulping.

"What happened?" He asked in a low voice.

"About a year ago, before they broke ground, on of their surveillers dropped dead while on the job."

_'Damn... his eyes are pretty...OKAY! Focus!'_

"Get this, sever allergic reaction to bees stings."

"More bugs." Sam let out.

"More bugs." Dean agreed with seriousness in his look.

_'He's got to stop doing that.' _

_(Dean's P.O.V.)_

It was dark, Sammy was driving the Impala as Dean looked through their fathers journal. Glancing from time to time at his little brother.

_'Focus.'_

"You know, I've heard of killer bees, but killer beetles?" Dean commented. "What is it that could make different bugs attack?"

Sam thought a little.

"Well, haunting can sometimes include bug manifestations." Sam pointed out.

"Yeah, but I haven't seen any evidence of any ghost activities." His brother ruled that out, looking carefully through the book in his hands.

"Yeah, me neither." Sam sighed.

_'Hmm.'_

Dean looked up thoughtful.

"Maybe their being controlled somehow, you know, by something or someone." He turned his head towards his brother.

"You mean like Willard?" Sam asked his brows furrowing a little.

_'Heh, cute...No, not cute...shh.'_

"Yeah, bugs instead of rats." He said with a light tone.

Sam gave a look, almost a shrug, weighing the possibilities.

_'Go on smarty pants. Which are tight...should you be wearing those?...'_

"There are cases of psychic connections between people and animals, elementals, telepaths..." Sam started.

"Yeah, their whole Timmy Lacy thing..." Dean cut in.

There was silence in the car for a couple seconds.

_'...What could...OH!'_

"Larry's kid!" Dean exclaimed. "He has bugs for pets."

Sam gave him a look, taken back.

_'What?'_

"Matt?" He asked.

"Yeah."

_'Why not?'_

"He did try to scare the realtor with his tarantula." Sam said after thought.

"Think he's our Willard?" Dean enquired.

_'What you think Sammy boy?'_

"I don't know." Sam sighed. "Anythings possible I guess."

Dean looked out in front of them and closed the book.

"Ou-hey. Pull over here." He nudged his brother on the arm a little, then pointed a house.

Sam got into the drive way and stopped.

"What are we doing here?" Sam asked.

Dean got out of the car and went to the garage doors.

"It's too late to talk to anybody else." He explained reaching down.

"We're going to squat in an empty house?" Sam asked nervously.

"I want to try the steam shower come on." He called out smirking.

_'God damn it Dean, your disgusting, stop it. Now.'_

So this is the second chapter... not much happening aside from the thoughts again... I was trying to have Dean's p.o.v. Mostly this time, and I'm trying to make him a bit more subtle then Sam, being the older brainwashed brother... hope it's not too boring.

But...the moment is almost there... for everything to be MY WAY... MWAHAHAHA... okay evil laughter might be much. I probably wrote some of the names wrong, don't know the reference Dean makes... If you know tell me and I'll correct it!

Thank you for reading!

Review, Love, Hate, what do you want?

Haha, Anyways!

Lots of Love

Zee :3


End file.
